The Life of Avery Pan
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Being the child of Peter Pan and Ariel isn't easy. Try to be a freak, have Maddie(Misty's daughter) as your enemy, and have an embarassing crush on the dreamiest boy at school. I'm Avery Pan, and that's my life.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Before reading this story of pure awesomeness, you need to make sure you have read the Peter and Ariel: A story of love first, then Confessions, Love, and Drama to understand this. That's it, and happy reading!**

HEY! I still can't believe I used that many quotation marks in my first diary entry. Yes, I can't believe I used that word, diary. It's a word I never would use around my dad, you don't know him. My mom, though, she wouldn't mind me using it, she actually wants me to embrace my girly side since, you know, I'm a girl. My dad wants me to just be a kid, it doesn't matter if I'm a girl or a boy.

It's kind of cool having a flying man and a semi mer as your parents. Oh, by the way, my name's Avery. My mom is Ariel, and my dad is Peter Pan. They have a very interesting story of how they met and how they managed to get married. It's too long for me to put down, but I will. Sometimes though, I kind of wish I had a normal life. I mean, every day I hear my classmates going, "Here comes the daughter of Peter Pan and Ariel!" They laugh at me just because I'm such a freak. Yes, I fly and am part mermaid. How did they find out? Well, my dad flew me to the first day of school and my mom went for a swim in the school's lake.

Yes, they would do that to me. Being a teenager is hard, but try being a freak. Not to mention trying to impress my dreamy crush, Israel. He sat next to me on my first day of school even though he saw my dad and my mom humiliate me. Israel said,"Hey, your parents are awesome." I said,"Yeah right. Now everyone thinks I'm a freak. Now I'm going to sit by myself at lunch." Israel said,"Well, not by yourself, I'll be here."

Ever since he did that, I fell in love with him. Well, like him at least. I've only told you, if I told my dad he would be furious. He still wants me to be a kid, though he gave that up to marry my mom. And my mom would try to make sure Israel and I would be together. She's kind of a hopeless romantic, which I understand, I mean, she almost lost my dad to a mermaid. Just because she cast some spell. Oh, and my aunt Melody, she always loves swimming with me because we're both semi-mer.

Belle who's my mom's best friend just tries to get me to enjoy reading, it's like everyone wants me to be someone like them. And the final person or fairy is Tinkerbell, she's been kind of like my guardian ever since I was born. She's the only person who lets me be who I want and never acts disappointed. Tink knows how I feel about this clone of everyone business, so she doesn't expect anything of me. I haven't made any friends yet, but hopefully I will one day. There's also another person who I haven't mentioned at all yet, but that's because I hate to mention her.

Her name is Maddie, she's the daughter of Misty the mermaid. Don't ask me how the baby came to be, just know that Maddie has made intent on my life to make it miserable. My mom really can sympathize considering the hard time she had with Misty. Maddie has been mean to me since the first day of school. You might be wondering,"If her mom's a mermaid, how can she torment you?" Well, Maddie's dad is a human, and no one knows who the father is, except Misty or maybe even Maddie. The only advice she can offer me is, "Don't let Maddie get to you. I can't say ignore her, because I certainly did NOT ignore Misty when she cast a spell on your dad."

So, the wise words from your elders really help you in situations like this. You might notice that I can be a little sarcastic. I get that from my dad, and who doesn't get involved because he doesn't know how evil Misty can be. I mean, he was under a spell so he doesn't know anything. He's really helpful, too. I still don't understand though why she hates me so much. I mean, yes our mothers had a tough time, but that doesn't mean we have to. But I guess she's had a rough childhood, not surprising considering her guardian.

Maddie's after Israel too, but that's just because she knows I have a crush on him. He doesn't seem to show any interest in her, but I'm not saying he has interest in me either. Maddie is really pretty, but I never admit that because I'm average. I'm serious, my mom and dad always say I'm pretty, but they're my parents, they're supposed to lie to you like that. So, my life isn't perfect. Thankfully, where I live is still a secret. Gotta go, Tink says she wants to talk to me and have a conversation.


	2. Storm brewing

Avery put down her diary and stretched a bit. She glanced at Tink who gave her the pink bracelet that would let her talk and understand Tinkerbell. Tink said,"Hey Avery, do you want to go out for a fly?" Avery said,"Yes, Dad's about to pull another prank on Cubby, so I don't want to miss that." Tink smiled,"I just love how you're sarcastic all the time, Avery."

"Who wouldn't?" Avery closed her eyes and thought of Israel smiling at her, and she slowly lifted off the ground. Everytime she flew, she thought of him. He made her so happy, if only he could reciprocate. Tink gestured for Avery to sit on the cloud that they normally chatted in. Avery sat down, and glanced at the beautiful rainbow over the waterfall. Tink said,"So, who's this boy you like?" Avery blushed, and stammered,"Wha- what boy? I don't-"

"Save it, Avery. I know your dad, and he does the same thing when he claims he didn't kiss your mom. Now, who's the lucky guy?" Avery said,"Tink, promise not to tell anyone? And I mean it. Not even Mom or Dad." Tink crossed her heart,"I promise. Now who is he?" Avery replied,"His name's Israel, and he's a wonderful guy." Tink said,"Let me guess, you met him at school, and you're pretty sure he doesn't exchange your feelings." Avery shrugged,"Pretty much. Maddie's after him, too."

"Well, that makes it worse. Maddie may be pretty, but she's just as deceiving as that Misty who tried to steal your dad right under my nose. But if this Israel has your heart, then he's a very lucky guy. But, why won't you tell your mom? She wouldn't react-"

"She would probably try to be matchmaker between me and Israel. She's a romantic, just like Aunt Melody. Sometimes, I wish everyone would just let me be who I want to be. I don't feel like I can be myself around everyone, you know?" Tink nodded,"Yes, I do. But don't blame them, Peter has never raised a girl before, and Ariel-"

"What about Mom?" Tink said,"Well, she's had trouble with other teenage girls if you know what I mean, Misty. So, don't think she's not going to have any trouble. But, just so we're clear, what if you and Israel do end up together? Would you tell him about, Neverland?" Avery said,"I don't know, Mom said to never mention it to anyone, but if-" Tink said,"It's just something you have to think about, that's all. Okay, now, the first rule about getting a guy, is to not chase him around."

"Trust me, Maddie does that all the time. I know that rule already Tink. Say, how do you know about that rule, anyway? You lived with my dad for a while, by YOURSELF." Tink said,"I asked your mom-" Avery raised her eyebrows, and asked,"And why would a certain fairy ask my mom for certain rules for a certain goal?" Tink squirmed, and said,"Okay, fine, you got me! It's Terence, he's a fairy guy who I've kind of had a crush on for a while now. He doesn't think of me that way, though. Are you sure you don't want to take advice from her? She'd know."

Avery sighed,"I guess, but it would be too embarrassing. Besides, I rarely ever use my mermaid self because of the fact that I'm a freak of nature. But, I'll use it to reach my mom at Mermaid Lagoon. Why does she have to be there almost all of the time? Oh yes, to spy on Misty to make sure that everything goes all right, and nothing happens to me. Besides the fact that she should have a job like a normal mom, but no-"

"Uh, Avery?" Tink interrupted."You do realize you were just talking to yourself, as if having a conversation with yourself. Avery, I know it's hard having Ariel and Peter as your parents, but that's how you exist. Ariel gives good love advice, and if you don't consult her, I'll find this Israel and tell him what you think about him." Avery said,"And how do you know what I think about him, word per word?" Tink said,"I borrowed some truth dust from Bloom, you know, from the Winx Club?"

Avery said,"Fine, I'll consult my mom. I've gotta go, Tink. I really want to talk to her before lunch. Toodles is going to make mac and cheese, Mom actually taught the Lost Boys to cook. She's working on Dad, but he's a work in progress." Tink said,"You could just fly too, Avery." Avery said,"Don't remind me, I hate it when someone suggests for me to use them."

Misty chuckled as she lowered her binoculars from a nearby rock."Sounds like an unhappy daughter of my nemesis Ariel is having problems. Maybe I should help her, she is Ariel's daughter. It's my responsibility to cater to the people who need help, and to my revenge."


	3. Fights

Avery swam to the Mermaid Lagoon clutching her t-shirt; she couldn't stand being topless with just her seashells. Aunt Melody was used to it by now, but what was embarrassing was that Melody started not using a shirt at the age of 12, and Avery still couldn't stand the sight of her looking like that. Ariel was pretty, and Melody was pretty, but Avery wasn't. With her brown hair, blue eyes, and skinny body, she was nobody. It was no wonder that Israel never noticed her. Avery popped up when she saw blue coral underneath the surface. It was kind of like a sign that she was at Mermaid Lagoon. Ariel was crouching down behind a rock on the surface, with binoculars keeping an eye out for Misty.

Ariel was in her mermaid form, and Avery felt resentful. Ariel looked like a beautiful mermaid, compared to the slob Avery felt like she was. Avery said, "Hey-"Ariel shushed her, and Avery whispered, "Mom. They're not going to hear me." Ariel looked at her binoculars again to see that Misty had vanished. She sighed, and said, "Avery, I'm just doing this for your protection. Misty is-"Avery groaned, "I know, dangerous. But Misty is just a mermaid, what can she possibly do to me?" Ariel shook her head, and said, "Avery, if only you knew what-"Avery interrupted and said, "Yeah, I know. What you and Dad went through, except what could you know? I have this crush on someone, and what could you do to help?"

Ariel's eyes widened, "You have a crush on someone?" Avery gasped, she hadn't meant for that to be said. Ariel smiled, "My little Avery is in love! Oh, what's his name?" Avery said, "And there's that Mom, you always want to know everything about my life. Isn't that just for my diary? Don't I have a right to privacy on my own home?" Ariel said, "Avery, I just want you to be happy. And I just want to help you." Avery couldn't stand it, she was always feeling like she was protected and controlled. She blurted out, "Well, maybe you don't make me happy. Maybe YOU AND DAD SHOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN MET! AT LEAST I'D BE A LOT HAPPIER!" Ariel didn't say anything, but Avery could tell she had hurt her deeply.

Ariel took a deep breath, and said quietly, "Avery, in order to teach you something, you are grounded. When you get to school, you come immediately back. It takes approximately 10 minutes to get back from your school to home, so if you're 10 minutes late, I know you disobeyed me. You won't get to fly unless it's for school, or be a mermaid. And,-"Ariel looked more stern at this point, "You will not be able to attend Israel's party." Avery said, "Wait, Israel invited me to his party?" Ariel looked surprised, "Yes, who is he? You've never mentioned him before." Avery said, "He's a friend." She didn't want to reveal Israel to her mom during their fight. Ariel didn't seem to notice, and continued, "Anyway, you're not allowed to go." Avery got mad, Israel had asked her to go to a party, it wasn't a date, but it was a start.

Avery said, "MOM! Do you realize that I've never been to a party in my life? And Israel invited me." Ariel said, "I don't care. You have treated me badly, and you are going to suffer the consequences." Ariel stomped off, and Avery thought, _I'm the teenager. I'm supposed to be the one stomping off. Guess my mom's not the only one who hasn't grown up. _"I know, right? Ariel and Peter Pan can be such a pain." A voice said. Avery turned around to find a Greek girl with curly hair strung in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark purple chiton. The girl said, "Sorry if I scared you. But I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Meg." Avery wasn't sure if she was okay, and she asked, "How did you know what I was-"Meg waved her arm, "Oh, that. I have different powers that let me read people's minds. I actually have an instinct that tells me when people are in danger, or need help. Kind of like a guardian angel, except I'm not an angel. I'm something much better than that." Avery said, "And, you know everything that's been happening in my wacked life?" Meg nodded, "Yep, and that I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to," Meg pulled out a necklace with a blue pearl and placed it on Avery, "that all you need to do is call me. I'll be there, and I will never let you down." Avery smiled, and said, "Thanks, now Tinkerbell won't be the only one who is nice to me." Meg frowned, and said, "Listen, Avery. You can't tell anyone about me, or I will have to leave you. It's the way my magic works." Avery said, "But I tell Tink everything, you know that don't you? I never hide anything from her." Meg placed her hand on Avery's shoulder, "Avery, listen to me. If you have problems, I will always have an answer and a solution. But the difference from me and Tink is mine will always be magical." Meg walked off with a shimmer, and she was gone.

Avery ran off, with Misty back into a mermaid, grinning. Avery walked in the door, happy as can be to face Peter and Tink, looking at her disapprovingly. Avery immediately remembered that she was in trouble, and groaned as Peter attempted to lecture Avery, "You…have been a bad girl, and-"Tink said, "Peter, he hurt Ariel." That got him wound up, and started to say, "Avery, I can't believe you would say terrible things to your mother. You are grounded for 2 months, since she never said the duration." Avery stared in amazement as he left, "Wow, he actually said duration. That might be the longest word he's ever said." Tink didn't seem to notice, and instead said, "Avery, I know mothers can be a pain sometimes, but after Ariel told me what you said, I know this isn't like you." Avery groaned, "Tink, I've had enough lectures for one day, can someone just leave me be?"

Tinkerbell just stared at Avery in astonishment, and shook her head. "Fine, come to me when you've stopped acting like a kid." She flew away, and Avery grunted. She collapsed in her bed, and looked at her necklace. She whispered, "Meg, I need you." The pearl shimmered, and Meg appeared inside. She smiled, "Hi Avery, do you need anything? That must be why you called." Avery nodded, "Yes, I'm tired of my life. Can you do anything about it? You said you have answers." Meg grinned, "I do, and I can take you back through time and make sure your mom and dad have never met. Then, no one will be around to chastise you." Avery smiled, "You can do that? When?" Meg said, "How about now?" Avery was trapped in a whirlwind of smoke, and she went back, to where it all started.


	4. Hatching a plan

Avery rubbed her head, she couldn't feel anything. After the sudden transportation, she had felt immobile. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining, and the sand was soft. Avery stood up, and looked around. She wasn't on Neverland anymore, it looked more like Atlantica, Avery had been here before on vacation to visit Aunt Melody. She said, "Let's see, Mom used to live here so that must mean I'm in the right place. Now I just need to remember where her house is." As Avery glanced at her surroundings, she saw a couple walking hand in hand towards her. She walked to greet them, when she noticed the features of them. The girl had red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black and blue dress. The guy had black hair, blue eyes, and was very handsome. Avery gasped, it was Ariel!  
I didn't know my MOM dated someone else. I can't believe I am seeing her holding hands with another guy. Avery sweetly asked, "Um, hi." Ariel smiled, "Hi, what's your name?" Avery said, "I'm Avery, what's your name?" Ariel said, "I'm Ariel, and this is my boyfriend Eric." Ariel shook her hand, then Eric shook Avery's hand. Ariel never seemed to stop smiling, and Avery wondered if she had ever been this happy with her dad, Peter. Avery said, "So, where do you live?" Ariel responded, "Oh, I live in the cottage right next to the beach. It's about a mile away from here." Avery smiled and nodded, then started thinking how she could convince her mother to let her stay there.  
Ariel asked, "So Avery, what's your mom's name?" Avery looked away quickly, "Actually, my mom died, so did my dad. I'm an orphan, I've been homeless since I was 8." Ariel's eyes started to tear up, "Oh my god. That's so sad, where do you live?" Avery shrugged, "You're looking at it," gesturing to the sand. Ariel quickly hugged Avery, and said, "I can't stand it, do you want to live with me? I mean, I have a sister and a mom; but they won't mind." Avery felt uncomfortable because she had never hugged her mom voluntarily before. She said, "Um, who are they?" Ariel released Avery, and said," My sister Melody and my mom is Aurora."  
Avery forced herself with all her might not to burst into tears then and there. She suddenly had flashbacks of Aurora singing duets with Ariel to her as Avery went to sleep, Aurora baking chocolate chip cookies, Aurora giving her kisses every day, etc. Avery loved Aurora as much as she loved Ariel, maybe even more. It was hard not to love her, but she died when Avery was barely 5. Avery then realized that Aurora was alive, "Hey Ariel, can I meet them? You know, considering that I'm going to live with you." Ariel nodded, "Yeah," then she turned to Eric with a frown. "I'm sorry, Eri-beri. I have to take Avery to get settled, you understand don't you?" Eric smiled, "Of course I do, lovey dovey. I'll pick you up at 8." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and walked away.  
Avery pretended not to gag, and saw Ariel looking after him with a wistful look. Avery wondered why she never saw her own mom not act that gushy with Peter, but asked,  
"Do you love him?" Ariel turned to Avery, "More than you know. Now, we gotta go to your new home." Avery couldn't stop thinking about what Ariel said, if Ariel loved Eric, what went wrong?

Avery couldn't stop hugging Aurora, she didn't care if everyone was staring at her. It had been a long time since she had felt Aurora's embrace. Avery finally let go, and Aurora smiled, "Avery, it's my pleasure to let you live her. One of my daughters will share my room with you, who would-" Avery said, "Can I room with Melody?" Aurora nodded, and said to Melody, "Dear, please escort Avery to your room." Melody shrugged, "Okay, come on Avery." As Avery followed Melody, she asked, "So, Ariel must really love Eric, huh?" Melody nodded anxiously, "Yeah, it's only weeks before they get married." Avery had a feeling that the way to fix everything was to make Ariel and Eric get married.  
One, it would make sure Ariel was happy, and Avery wouldn't have embarrassing parents anymore. Win-win situation. Except, what she could do? She didn't know the sequence of events that led to Ariel and Peter meeting and falling in love. Avery said, "Actually, can I go to the bathroom?" Melody pointed down the hallway, "First door on the left." Avery opened the door and hid inside. She whispered, "Meg, I need to ask you something." The necklace shimmered, and Misty's face appeared. "What up?"  
"I need you to tell me how my mom and my dad ended up meeting." Misty's face disappeared, then it came back. "My magic tells me that Melody used King Triton's trident to cast a spell causing Ariel to travel to Neverland." Avery nodded, "Then, that means I have to stop Melody, and then my mom will never meet my dad. I'll never have to worry about them ever again." Avery smiled big as she walked out of the restroom.

"Uh, Melody? Hey, just saying that I have an idea of how to make sure Ariel and Eric get married." Melody looked up from her homework and looked at her anticipated. Avery said, "Well, we should set up a romantic dinner for them on their anniversary or something. I'll call Eric and we'll both convince him to propose." Melody smiled, "Okay, I'll take care the roses and decor, you'll take care of the Eric thing. Let's do it tomorrow, I'll have to anyway." Avery looked at her confused, "Why?" Melody turned away, "It's just that, Ariel's kind of mad at me. I peeked on her, and Eric was kissing her on the lips. It was for the first time, and Ariel wanted it to be private. So, I owe her. I was thinking about doing something crazy, but this sounds more fun."  
Avery sighed in relief. "Okay, so now about Eric..."

There was romantic music playing, with Ariel and Eric sitting a white covered table with candles in front. Roses were set up in the yard. Melody had even placed candles everywhere, and Avery had talked Eric into everything. As they finished up their meals, Eric cleared his throat, "Ariel, I just wanted to tell you... I love you." Ariel said, "I love you too Eric, but what is this all about?" Eric took out a black velvet box, and inside was a diamond ring on a gold band. Ariel gasped, Eric asked, "Ariel, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Ariel's eyes were streaking with tears, "Yes, I will marry you, Eri." Ariel and Eric kissed, as Melody and Avery jumped with joy. As they separated, wind blew quickly in Avery's ears.  
She looked around, Avery didn't see the trees or anyone else affected by it. Then, Avery whisked away by an invisible force, as she heard a voice, THE PAST HAS BEEN CHANGED. NOW THE FUTURE WILL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES.

**I know it's kind of going fast, but I've been so busy I wanted to take care of this story so I could also work on the others. Sorry to my patient readers, hw has to be done.**


End file.
